


Exceptions

by a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff of the highest order, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words/pseuds/a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're old now but they can still snuggle.<br/>Gratuitous saccharine fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptions

Spock knows that what he’s allowing Jim to do is illogical; objectively, none of them are attractive any longer – he is aging faster than a full Vulcan just shy of 90, and Jim and the good Doctor, whose unconscious form is curled up next to Spock’s side, permanent frown frozen on his face, are held together by love and modern medicine alone.

He strokes McCoy’s hair as Jim kisses up the arch of his foot and over his ankle, abandons himself to the lazy adoration that once followed sex but now is simply part of _worship_. Not that he and Kirk were missing out; they had never had much in the way of a sexual relationship to begin with, except where Vulcan biology necessitated; Jim had always found his pleasure elsewhere, and they had each engaged in more sexual activity with Leonard than each other. He does not mind; there is something in the way that Jim did not _need_ to sleep with him that he finds soothing, perhaps special.

It’s cold in the room by Vulcan standards, but Spock has grown used to the cold. It is comforting now, associated with the Enterprise and his Captain and his Doctor.

Jim mouths gooseflesh away from the backs of his thighs, kisses the hollow of his hip and the trail of pubic hair going up to meet his navel. He kisses McCoy’s cheek on the way past Spock’s ribs, nuzzles at a nipple and laps at his clavicle.

Spock arches down to kiss back as soon as some small part of Jim is in range, smelling the clean of his hair, shampoo he hasn’t changed since his 40s because Spock liked the smell. The smell itself has grown old to him; there are more exciting scents, but none of them is associated with Jim. McCoy smells... Southern. His aftershave is mild but ancient and his breath holds notes of peach and stereotypes.

The weight of Leonard’s head on his lower chest is comforting and warm, and mercifully silent.

Their faces meet and their noses bump, with clumsy licks and nibbled lips and a contented hum that probably came from Jim, but could have come from any of them.

They do not speak, and when McCoy stirs, they hush him back to sleep with low, meaningless sounds to carry on kissing and sucking gently on each other’s lips and sharing lungfuls of warm air. There is no need to confess love or admit to the frivolous emotion he gave into decades ago; even the acerbic country doctor currently using him as a space-heater keeps his comments on Spock’s emotionalism out of their relationship. It had been strange, at first, to feel something so obviously exempt.

But if these two men have taught him anything, it is that there has to be exceptions. 


End file.
